74 years later/Hurricane meets Jane
This is how Hurricane meets Jane goes in Thomas and Friends: A Train-Tastic Halloween. present day, the caption reads "74 years later" leads the Sodor engines to the mainland Thomas: Come on, guys. Percy: What's all the excitement, Thomas? Thomas: I don't want to be late for the Spooky Buddies movie. It's going to be so incredible. James: Like one time Ryan sings Part of Your World with Ariel? Thomas: That's right. Edward: I hope this film is cool. When Ryan and Airel sings Part of Your World in that Little Mermaid film, Ariel wished she can be part of the human world while Ryan wishes he could be part of the sea world. Thomas: But that's nothing compare to Spooky Buddies. Pip's spirit haunting the manor. The close calls. All of it makes it a hit. Percy: Yeah. Why Ryan wishes he could be part of the sea world? Thomas: Technically because he wants to see the world from Ariel's point of view. Toby: Wow. At least he did save Meg from drowning, I guess she thinks that Ryan is a "mer-prince". Thomas: Yes. Although we could see the Spooky Buddies film, I remember Ryan when he looks like a mer-prime prince. the film has started Thomas: Whoa! Toby: Eeek! Edward: That is scary! James: At least that film don't make me feel blue. chuckles Which isn't so hot when you're red. Percy: I know. And I do remember Ryan giving up his voice to save Aryan's. Thomas: Me too. When Ryan try to talk, nothing comes out of his mouth. chuckles James: Well, the film's nearly finished now. Philip: Thank Goodness. This movie is too scary. Gordon: Oh, please. Cody once told me that he have seen scarier stuff in the porta-potty. Thomas: Gordon! Gordon: Pumbaa's voice Sorry. film ends with the words the end James: That film is amazing. Thomas: Yes. It's definitely my favorite. Percy: Mine Too. So. Back at that Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, how did Aryan got a necklace from Queen Athena? Thomas: She said it would keep him safe from harm. Plus, it allows him to turn into a human at will. Salty: Ah-harr! I was told the legend of the Halloween Steamy once, mateys. Percy: Is it true? Salty: True as the deep blue. Edward: Do tell us, Salty. Salty: Well, once long ago, on Halloween, 74 years from now, when the moon was full and high in the sky, Warwick the Warlock used three things to summon the Halloween Steamy: his staff, his spellbook and the souls of five tank engines of the same class. has a flashback as Salty continues Salty: After the summoning of the evil steam engine ghost was complete, the first three tank engines were killed and turned to stone. But two of them escaped, one named Thomas and the other named Jane. gasps at the mention of his name Thomas: I was one of those five tank engines? Salty: Yes, Thomas, you were. You managed to break the door down and escape but Jane wasn't so lucky. As the police arrived and the sun began to rise, the Halloween Steamy started to fade and returned to the mirror, but when she tried to kill Jane, she failed and Jane's spirit became separated from her body, leaving Jane a ghost train and her body stone empty. It seemed as if Warwick was done for, but he managed to escape into the mirror and after that, Jane, nor Warwick or the Halloween Steamy were seen again. And since that terrifying night, Jane's spirit continues to haunt the manor, puffing around endlessly, searching for her missing body, to this very day. flashback ends. Thomas is stunned Percy: Thomas? You okay? Thomas: Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Percy. chuckle Nothing personal. follows him Percy: Something tells me that you lost someone. Like Ryan with his friend Ariel Arach. Before she was mutated. Thomas: Well, it's just... has another flashback sees Jane and himself being chased by Warwick, then Jane's spirit becoming separated from her body. Flashback ends Thomas: You're right, Percy. I did lose someone. Someone who's name I haven't heard for the past 74 years until Salty told that story just now. Percy: Jane. Thomas: Yes. Later Hurricane: I don't know about you, Theo. But the story wasn't all that scary. I'm not scared of anything. Theo: Not even Vixyner and his partner Megatrain? Hurricane: Nope. Nothing at all. Theo: Oh. And what about the Dazzlings? You scared of them? Hurricane: Theo. I just told you. I am not scared of anything. Theo: I know. Salty arrives Salty: Legend also has it that if you to Warwick's Manor and say "Blackeye" three times in front of Warwick's mirror, you'll release the Halloween Steamy. Theo: Wow. Hurricane: Well, I'd like to see Blackeye stand up to an engine as brave as me. Theo: You sure? Hurricane: What did I tell you, Theo? If I'm not scared of anything, then I won't be afraid of Blackeye. Theo: Who ever he is, he might be better then Codula. Hurricane: I'll do it tonight. evening, Hurricane goes to the manor Hurricane: Hah. I don't know what Salty was talking about. The place isn't that scary. Besides, nothing much scares me. goes inside and heads to the room with the mirror Hurricane: There it is. up to the mirror Okay. in and out Here we go. his eyes Blackeye. Blackeye. ghost appears Jane: Don't say it three times. You'll summon them. opens his eyes and sees Jane Hurricane: out of his boiler BLACKEYE!!! away in fright Jane: Wait! I'm not Blackeye! chases after Hurricane Hurricane: Get away! You're not taking my soul out. gets out. Jane follows on Sodor Thomas: I guess Ryan would meet my sister soon. [ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts